


One And Only

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: He doesn't want to be a secret, but he's willing to. (Cheerio!kurt x badboy!blaine)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One and Only- Adele

It's not that Blaine is submissive to Kurt, not at all.

He _lets_ Kurt make the rules, because he has more to lose.

That's how it's always been, from their first meeting at Sandals- “Santana dragged me here, I swear” -to the afternoons in Kurt’s car or late nights at Blaine's house.

Kurt needs boundaries; he can't let his two lives clash.

Because Blaine knows the difference between School Kurt: the co-captain who has just the right amount of bitchiness to scare people away yet leave them fascinated by him. And His Kurt: gentle and soft, who is quick to snap back at Blaine's jokes with his own quips.

“We could go public, you know,” Blaine says one afternoon when they have the seats reclined all the way back; Kurt kissing down his neck and unzipping his jeans. “I doubt anyone would care.”

Kurt pulls back, cheeks red, eyes wide. “You know I can't Blaine. I'm not _ashamed_ of you- if that's what you're thinking, I just-”

“I know.” Blaine says softly. They have their own armours in high school, and in this world Kurt's polyester uniform just happens to clash with his leather jacket.

“Good,” Kurt whispers, pressing him back down. “Now let me get back to what i was doing.”

There's a playlist streaming from Kurt's car speakers (titled “For B” with no description), Kurt claims he needs a soundtrack for every mood, and that the slow, jazzy theme of songs help him concentrate.

 _I dare you to let me be your_  
_Your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms_

He doesn't _want_ to be a secret, but he's willing to, so it's enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it I broke my own heart writing this? (Fun fact: this is my favorite Adele song.)


End file.
